


The future is what you make it

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, He doesn't like it, Retrospective?, Vader is protective, and sees the future, so he changes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: During his duel with Luke aboard the second Death Star, Darth Vader sees a vision of the future. He doesn't like it.





	The future is what you make it

In that moment, as he watched his Master send bolts of dark side electricity into his son, the Force showed the younger dark lord what the future held for his son. 

He saw himself picking up Palpatine, the Sith lightning destroying his respirator. Vader would save his son, but die from it. Luke would go on to help his sister to establish a new Republic. 

But oh, while the Galaxy saw Luke Skywalker as their Hero, as their Savior; his son would rarely experience happiness again in the span of his life.  
The source of much of that happiness, his nephew Ben Solo-Organa, would also cause much of his later despair. The betrayal by the boy which caused the destruction of Luke’s school utterly destroyed Luke’s brightness. 

His son’s life was so…depressing. So utterly depraved of happiness. 

No, the Dark Lord decided, this would not be his son’s fate. He would not save Luke from becoming the Emperor’s slave just to have Luke suffer this fate instead. 

No.

The dark side wrapped its inky tendrils around its chosen champion. Bringing his anger for what destiny awaited Luke, his passion and need to protect his son, Vader threw it forward. The Force picked up the decrepit man who gleefully tortured all and threw him over the edge. 

Sidious screamed as he fell down the inner tunnel of the Death Star II. Luke groaned softly, his eyes clenched shut from the pain. He shook for a moment, convulsing from the residual energy before stopping. Vader felt a sharp dagger of fear before reaching out to Luke. His son's brightness was still there, still pure in its faith that there was good within Vader. 

The sigh of relief that Luke was merely unconscious came out mutated through the vocoder. 

Was there still good within him? Had he saved Luke out of goodness, out of the love he held for his son? Or had it been from a desire to bring order to this chaos ridden galaxy? Vader, Anakin whoever he was now couldn't stop to think on this. 

The small rebel team on Endor would soon accomplish their mission and the assault on this technological monstrosity would begin.

Calling Luke’s lightsaber into hand, the dark lord clipped it onto his belt. He would have to make another for himself soon. 

Using the Force as his aid, Vader picked up his son. Noting for the first time how very slight his son was. Of course, he knew Luke was small but based on his weight he seemed dangerously thin. 

That would change. He’d personally assign the best medic in this Galaxy to care for the boy. Luke would only ever receive the very best from now on. As was his birth right. Not only that, but the boy deserved it. The Jedi- for that was what Luke was, there was no denying it- had aided in getting rid of the disgusting rotting infection that was Sidious' place in the Galaxy. 

He would do everything within his power to ensure the future he’d seen did not come to pass. 

The Force had warned him so many years ago about his Mother and with her, and he hadn’t listened hard to enough to heed its warning. 

Now? Now, he was older. He had more patience. 

He could take his time with Luke. They could begin to have a relationship, the one they should have had nearly twenty two years ago. The rage he felt at this injustice rose, the influx of darkside anger enough to make Luke stir in his arms. 

Vader had to force it back down, for now. Starting today, that injustice would finally be resolved. 

Luke was his. It was all his. 

He would lay the Empire at Luke's feet. As Luke was undoubtedly his heir, more importantly Luke held the faith that she had once had. That inner goodness that would have made her an excellent Empress. Now that fate, that destiny fell to Luke. 

Vader would intrust it to no one else.

**Author's Note:**

> God f-cking bless Kaelinaloveslomaris for talking with me about the last jedi.  
> (IMO, the worst Star Wars movie ever).


End file.
